percy jackson: host of wolves
by death4evr
Summary: first fan fiction. percy Jackson comes across a wolf that only he can see he is given a choice. what happens with the choice. based after TLO with some of my own charecters I suck at summaries the story is better. R&R. rated m because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfic. please R&R if you have any pretty cool ideas PM with them creative criticism only please. there will be percabeth throught out the story**

** thanks guys**

** Death4evr**

chapter 1: the wolf.

Percy laid on the sand looking at the sunset when he heard a low menacing growl come from the tree line. instinctively percy jumped up while uncapping riptide and turned around, what he saw in the shadows of the setting sun turned his blood to ice. there standing at the base of the forest was a gaint wolf. Now percy thought he saw it all this wolf was the size of a small moose but it was no monster. it was a black timber wolf. it had four long scars down the left side of its body and a scar on its right eye. percy felt pain come from the wolf as it stood there and growled at him. percy capped riptide and walked backwards into the water. the wolf slowly padded up to the water where percy disappeared and lapped at the water recoiling at the taste of salt. the wolf growled at the water and ran back into the forest. percy emerged from the water and walked back to the cabins thinking how did a wolf end up in new york yet alone the camp.

Percy was walking past the dining pavilion when he heard the conch horn blow signaling an attack on the camp boarders. percy uncapped Riptide and sprinted to the boarders to see a group of ten enemy demigods hacking at thalia's tree. percy let loose a shout and charged into the ranks of enemy demigods and began fighting the group. he heard a howl come from behind him and dropped down as a black wolf jumped over him and landed on a enemy demigod clamping down on the unsuspecting demigods shoulder causing the demigod to scream out in pain. percy turned around and decapitated a demigod when annabeth and nico ran to the tree and began fighting the remaining demigods. after about three minutes the enemy demigods were dispatched. percy looked at the wolf who was sitting four feet in front of him. Annabeth walked up to percy.

"Why in the gods would you take on ten armoured demigods by yourself seaweed brain?' she asked.

"technically I wasnt by myself wise girl the wolf right there was fighting with me." he shot back.

"what wolf? theres no one here but the three of us percy." nico said.

"that wolf right there." percy exclaimed! "are you guys blind. its black with four scars down its left side with a smaller scar on its right eye. dont you guys see it?"

"Percy i think you need to get your eyes checked" annabeth replied as she stalked away.

Nico mumbled something under his breath as he shadow traveled away.

"your the only one who can see me perceus jackson." percy heard in his head he looked at the wolf with surprise. "yes boy im talking to you in your thoughts. my name is Artec and you are the one person who is able to host my form. and if you accept to be bonded with me then you will be able to transform into the wolf shape you are currently looking at. along with hightened strength, sense of hearing, smell, combat reflexes and the ability to communicate with wolves when you come across them. i will give you the night to think this through." artec said as he turned and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys this is the second chapter of pj host of wolves. lets go over what happened in the last chapter seeing as i left you with a slight cliffhanger. percy was on the beach when he met the wolf artec whom only he could see. After enemy demigods attacked the camp he tried to tell annabeth and nico whom both did not believe him. he was then given a choice either bond with the wolf and have awsome abilities or stay a mortal demigod with no powers besides the ones he already has. R&R

death4evr.

**chapter 2 the desicion**

Percy woke up the next morning after a peaceful nights sleep. he climbed out of bed and put on a pair of khaki shorts and a tight black green day shirt that thalia would have been jealous of** (A/N: green day is one of my favorite bands) **and a pair of nike sneakers. as percy turned to go to the cabin door he stopped dead in his tracks. artec was two feet away from him.

"well boy what is your decision?" artec growled.

"can you give me to the end of breakfast to really think it through please?" percy asked the giant wolf.

"just so you know if you do deside to bond with me that i am very impacient when it comes to getting things done. but i will give you to the end of breakfast to decide only because this is a decision that you will have to live with forever." artec said as he left through a shadow.

Percy opened the door and ran into a very beautiful Annabeth.

"hey watch were your walking seaweed brain." annabeth laughed as she stood up on her tippy toes to give percy a kiss.

Percy leaned down and pressed his lips to annabeths and set his hands on her waist while she slid her hands into his hair. annabeth began pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"peeercy... you two need to get a hotel." grover shouted from the edge of the cabin holding hands with juniper.

"grover leave them alone. cant you see they were getting to the good part of the morning." juniper chided grover while shooting a joking look at the two lovebirds.

" but juniper then that would mean the good part of the morning is eating each others faces." grover joked.

Annabeth pulled away with a deep red blush setting on her cheeks while percy looked sad that the kiss was ended abruptly like it was.

" hey juniper, hey grover, hows it going?" annabeth said elbowing percy back into reality causing him to grunt in mock pain.

"hey guys what have you been up to?" percy said to the couple finally back in reality.

"just on our way to breakfast. what about you guys." grover replied.

"same. hey we'll catch up to you guys later. I need to talk to percy about something." annabeth quickly said.

"okay see you there then." juniper said and the two walked off towards the pavilion.

annabeth waited until the two were out of hearing distance before turning to percy who had a curious look on his face.

"percy who were you just talking to in your cabin." she asked

" you would'nt believe me if i told you the truth wise girl."

"try me."she shot back.

" you know that wolf i was telling you about last night after the attack. well i was talking to that one. his name is artec and he gave me a choice either i could bond with him and have the ability to shapeshift into a wolf and have enhanced hearing smell strength combat reflexes and the ability to communicate with wolves. or i could stay like i am. he's giving me until the end of breakfast to decide. im thinking about declining the choice. what do you think?" percy explained.

"your right i dont believe you, but if i were you i would choose to bond with the wolf. As a child of athena i am natrually curious about trying different things, but the desicion is yours." annabeth replied.

**_line break after breakfast_**

" Before i give you my desision if i deside to bond with you and i transform will people see me shift?" percy asked

"only if you want them to see you shift." artec replied.

"my answer is yes i will bond with you." percy stated.

What came next even the gods themselves could not explain.

**_line break: the hunt_**

artemis was listening to thalia's report of an enemy army retreating towards the south coast when her necklace began to glow bright blue. thalia froze in the middle of a sentance and stated at the goddess in wonder.

"my lady, what was that if you dont mind me asking/" thalia said.

" that my dear lutenaint was a warning that a wolf spirit whom i have not seen for many ages has bonded with a human." artemis said "we must prepare the hunt. we are going to camp half blood once more."

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY. IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE STORIES LONGER. AS OF TUESDAY NOVEMBER 12 I WILL NOT BE POSTING FOR 2 WEEKS UNTIL THE 24 OF NOVEMBER. BECAUSE I WILL BE TRAINING FOR MY DEPLOYMENT. I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS STARTED FOLLOWING ME AND MY STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright everyone. i know the chapters are relatively short but i am not that good at writing stories. never was. but i thank the three people who R&R for the first two chapters of my story. i thank everyone who has started following me and my story. the dedication is appreciated. **

**Question time after the chapter who would like annabeth to recieve a wolf. and if you do what would her wolf's name be. remember it has to be a females mane. And nothing like sara or anything like that. NO HUMAN NAMES please. make it exotic like.**

**recap of the second chapter- percy accepted artec's offer and bonded with him. artemis has a necklace that alerted her of his bonding. and has sent the hunters to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Chapter 3: THE WARNING**

**_CAMP HALF-BLOOD_**

Chiron stood on the porch of the big house looking at the strawberry fields. he had just gotten an iris message from artemis two days ago saying that her hunters and her would be coming to camp for a couple of days. Chiron sent Annabeth and Percy to let the other campers know that there would be a game of capture the flag that night Hunter versus the campers. As Chiron looked out at the fields Artemis walked up to him.

"chiron, you already suspect that there is another reason as to why i am here. i will tell you right now to stop you from wondering." Artemis stated blantly.

"Lady Artemis, i will admit that it is bothering me but i will not expect you to tell me why you are here. your buisness is your own." Chiron rep;ied.

"Chiron there are things that even the Olympian council do not know of. I know of these things because it is my job as goddess of the hunt to know of all creatures that i could hunt. There is a camper of yours that has bonded with a wolf spirit and i must find them before the premedorials do. that is why i will jjoin in with capture the flag tonight." Artemis explained to chiron.

"lady Artemis i respect you enough that i will let you do what is needed. but i wish that you do not harm any of the campers unless situation dictates please." Chiron asked.

"I do not intend to harm the camper Chiron and your concern for your campers is dually noted. All i intend to do is protect the camper and spirit from the premedorials. such as chaos or nyx."

Thank you lady artemis. it is greatly appreciated that you would go this far to protect a camper and spirit." chiron replied.

**_ CAPTURE THE FLAG_**

Percy and Annabeth were waiting for the game to start when percy turned to annabeth.

"Annabeth i do not want to keep secrets form you. I accepted to offer from the wolf Artec. and to prove to you that i was telling you the truth i want you to watch me." percy leaned his shield up against a tree. and he closed his eyes and faced annabeth. "just dont try to kill me ok?

Percy started to shift into the big black wolf. Annabeth stared at him in shock and amazment.

" you were being honest with me."

percy gave her a wolfinsh grin. _"i told you wise girl."_ Annabeth heard in her mind.

they heard the conch horn blow in the distance signaling the start of the game. Percy shifted back into a human. and picked his shield up.

"Ready wise girl. i bet i get to the flag first."

"your on seaweed brain." Annabeth retorted as she darted off into the forest.

Percy darted off into the forest after annabeth. He caught up to her in no time.

"how did you catch up to me so fast. percy." annabeth said shocked.

"part of the perks of being bonded with a have enhanced speed along with enhanced combat reflexes." percy said as he dodged four arrows that were shot at him from his left side.

"PERCY watch out." annabeth screamed as a hunting knife impailed the tree just to the left of percy's head.

"combat reflexes annabeth relax."

percy jumped over a bush and startled a group of hunters as the were about to ambush annabeth. Annabeth blew past the hunters as they turned to face percy with their dual hunting knives drawn. percy dodged and blocked the blows. he then performed a series complex moves that disarmed all the hunters. he then encased there hands and feet in solid water wishing them the best of luck.

Percy darted after annabeth only to find her defending herself against the goddess Artemis. who was locked in close combat with Annabeth. Artemis struck at Annabeths exposed neck. Artemis was surprised when her knife was stopped in midstrike. annabeth rolled backwards to break away from the goddess and her hunting knives. Artemis swung with all her strength at percy. who dodged the strike with ease. Artemis lunged determined to land a blow. Percy grabbed the goddess' arm and twisting her arm pinned it up behind her back. she heard percy starting to growl. Percy shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ear. A wolf aproached artemis. Artemis sent a thought to the wolf who looked at percy. percy release the goddess' arm and grabbed the flag as he and annabeth ran off towards the boundry line. Artemis shot ten arrows in rapid succesion after percy who jumped dodged and blocked each arrow with ease. artemis then shot a godly moon arrow at percy. percy backflipped over the arrow and caught it in midflight then set it in the dirt as he continued to run. Artemis heard the conch horn blow signaling the end of the game.

**_ARTEMIS' CABIN_**

"My lady did you find what you were looking for?" Thalia asked.

"Yes thalia, I believe i did." artemis replied.

The Hunters were all upset that they got beat by the campers for the first ime in sixty-eight games.

"thalia i want you and the hunters to stay here. there is a matter i must deal with. do you think you can do this for me/" artemis asked.

"Yes my lady." thalia replied as artemis left the cabin.

** _PERCY'S CABIN_**

Percy laid on his bunk thinking about tyson as he looked at the school of mini hippocami that tyson had hung up on the ceiling of the cabin when there was a knock. percy told them to come in. the door opened and in the doorway stood lady artemis.

" Lady artemis." percy said as he jumped out of his bunk and bowed to the goddess.

" rise percy. I know that you host a wolf spirit inside of you and i know his name is Artec. I want you to explain to me what lead up to the bonding of you and Artec." Artemis said.

Percy stood up with a look of shock on his face. he regained control of his emotions and began to explain to artemis what had lead up to Artec and him bonding.

"who else knows of this percy. it is important that i know all who knows of this. because if the premedorials find out you could end up dead or worse."artemis said with concern in her voice.

"the only other person who knows of me bonding with Artec is Annabeth. i swear on the river styx that Annabeth is the only person who i have told until i told you." percy said. thunder rumbled outside.

"Very well percy. but if you do tell anyone else make sure you trust them with your life or achelles heel for if you tell the wrong person..."

"I know ill end up dead or worse by a premedorial." percy interrupted.

**all right i said i wouldnt be able to post from november 12 to the 24 but i had to go to the hospital for a severe migrane that caused me to go blind for an hour. so i will be updating until i go back to training in 2 to 3 days. thanks again for your support.**

**death4evr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry guys for not updating in a long ass time. i apologize but i had writers block. i would really apreciate some ideas from anyone that has started reading my story. i had only a total of 6 people R&R from the last three chapters. im starting to lose confidence in this particular story. im thinking about making it only 10 chapters or so. then creating a Percy*Zoe PERZOE for a new story. there might not be that much percabeth as i had hoped for in the story. but ill try to get something in there for you guys.**

**shit i havent been doing disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the PJO and HOO books but i do not own the idea of the stories. that all belong to a famous and amazing author MR. RICK RIORDAN (crowd applause). **

**so without further ado i give you chapter 4 of Percy jackson host of wolves.**

**CHAPTER 4: TROUBLE**

**ANNABETHS POV-**

I woke up saturday morning after the capture the flag game. my brothers and sisters had already left for breakfast and the cabin was quiet. i climbed out of my bunk, took a shower and got dressed and fixed my hair. I looked at my clock and saw it was almost nine. i cursed at myself for being lazy and late for breakfast. i ran out the cabin door and ran into a very tired looking Percy and falling on my butt with an oomph.

"come on wise girl watch were your running." percy scolded me jokingly while grabbing my hands to help me up. he pulled me up and embraced me in a hug giving me that crooked smile that makes my heart melt.

"sorry im late percy. i couldnt sleep last night and woke up about ten minutes ago.." i explained leaning in to kiss him.

"aww you didnt sleep because you were thinking about me. how sweet." he joked with me. leaning in to make the kiss longer. i melted into him. my lips moving in perfect harmony with his.

He froze and pulled away sniffing the air as if he could smell something.

"Annabeth did your cabin get any new campers last night by any chance?" he asked cautiously.

"yeah we did. his name is mark. why do you ask."

Percy got a look on his face. He looked almost territorial.

"Just wondering" he replied. "come on lets get to breakfast." he said as he grabbed my hand and started to walk to the pavilion.

Percy went to sit down at his table and i walked over to mine after grabbing our food and pushing some of it into the flames for the gods. I sat next to Mark. I looked him over. hes about five feet nine inches with brown hair and gray eyes courtesy of Athena. he looked older then what he should have like he has been living for thirty years instead of thirteen. Mark then turned to me and saw me looking at him.

"annabeth could i ask you a question?" he asked timidly

"well you just did. but sure whats up." i said as i bit into my apple.

"who is that guy over there sitting by himself with the balck hair. I noticed you and him walk in together. the reason why i ask is because he hasnt taken his eyes off of me at all. and its really starting to bother me." he said under his breath as if he were afraid someone else would hear him.

" thats percy jackson my boyfriend. he saved olympus last summer from the titans and defeated kronos and a handful of other titans. Hes just really worried about something." i said to him looking back at him. noticing a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he glared back at percy not noticing me looking.

"thanks annabeth. ill catch up with you guys later there is something i need to take care of right now." he said as he got up from the table and ran off.

I looked back at percy and he had a look of shock and worry in his eyes.

he got up and left the pavilion and chased after mark.

**PERCYS POV-**

after leaving the pavilion i ran after Mark. following his scent to the edge of the camp. i ducked behind a tree when I saw Mark at the edge ot the borders. he walked through and was instantaniously surrounded by wolves. I ran out of the borders and jumped in front of Mark snarling.

"so the famous Perceus Jackson desides to leave the protection of the camp to defend a 'helpless' camper." Mark sneered grabbing percy in a full nelson.

"what the hell Mark. i do this to help you knowing you are a wolf like me and this is how you repay me." i yell at him. yelping in pain as i felt my muscles tearing from Mark lifting my arms high above my head..

"Lady Nyx sends her regards _mutt"_ He says as he pulls out a silver cerimonial knife. He raises it above his head and plunges it downwards aiming at percys heart.

Pain erupted from the rent shoulder as percy drops all his weight to the ground. knocking Mark off balance as the knife plunges into his arm instead of his chest. Percy rolls away from mark and the wolves and stands up with one arm hanging at his side uselessly blood pouring from the wound.

percy thought it must have nicked the bone or an artery. I need help.

_"Lady artemis, Annabeth help. Mark is sided with the goddess nyx and a pack of wolves hellbent on killing me. so if you can hear this i would greatly appreciate some help please." _Percy sent the thought out to artemis and annabeth. An arrow appeared in one of the wolves throat causing the wolf to drop dead on the ground at the feet of mark. Silver arrows began raining down on the wolves effectivly killing some of the wolves and injuring the others. the pack ran off leaving the dead and dying there on the ground. mark lay on the ground with an arrow protruding through his calf muscle. annabeth took off her yankees cap and kicked the silver knife away from mark as he tried to kill himself with it after failing with an assasination on percy. artemis walked out of the trees with an arrow nocked in her bow the hunters following behind her with arrows nocked as well.

Percy walked towards annabeth to thank her. Annabeth saw percy and gasped.

Percy started to smile then collapsed on the ground. blood staining his shirt and soaking the ground around him.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY AT THE HIGHT OF THE DRAMA. lol sorry but that is the chapter for today. i will defienetly try to post another chapter up this weekend.**

**I have a question for you guys. who do you think should question Mark. R&R your answers. the options are **

**ARTEMIS**

**ARES**

**POSIEDEN**

**ZEUS**

**ANNABETH**

**OR SOMEONE ELSE.**

**THANKS FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT PEOPLE I NEED IT.**

**DEATH4EVR**


End file.
